Time for the Wearing O' the Green
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: My threesome back for another holiday oneshot


_A/N: Apparently my favorite threesome are only in for Holiday oneshots. And what's up next, St. Patty's Day of course. I wanted to get this up yesterday but for some reason as I was getting ready to post it, my interwebz decided that it was going to throw a hissy. But it did allow me to add more. *evil snicker* So happy St. Patricks Day a day late. Enjoy!_

Today is St. Patricks Day as I'm sure the rest of y'all know. But for some reason something was off. Glen was sitting at the table in the hotel room looking over the match card and insider information for the next couple of weeks and the rookie, well the rookie was lying in bed with me staring up at the ceiling.

"You alright kid?" I asked gruffly as I nudged him with my shoulder.

"Sure."

Uh oh, one word answers. That's never good when it comes from him. I sat up and moved so that I was staring down at him. His face was drawn and he kept staring down at the band on his finger. He hadn't taken if off since I put it there on Valentines Day. Fear trickled down into the pit of my stomach, was he regretting being with us? My mind frantically raced over the past few weeks to see if there had been any change in his behaviour. There was none that I could see, but then again he had the opportunity to learn from the best when it came to hiding his feelings. He let out a small sigh and twisted the band around on his finger using his thumb.

"Justin...." I said, using his name like I did when I was worried about him.

"Mark, I'm fine. I swear." He said as he stretched up and pressed a kiss to my lips before rolling out of bed. "I'm going to go down to the gym for a while. I promised Afa that I'd work out with him today."

I watched as he slipped out of his footed pajamas and hurriedly pulled on his work out clothes. Glen watched from the table and a frown marred his forehead as the rookie placed a quick kiss on the top of his head and left. The door wasn't slammed, but the slight sound echoed in the room and reminded me of the gong that announced my entrance to the ring. It had the ring of finality to it and I had no idea why.

"Glen?" I questioned as he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to someone.

"Yea?"

"What's going on?" I asked, refusing to acknowledge the slight waver in my voice. I'm the Undertaker dammit, nothing scares me so therefore my voice doesn't waver. Yea and if I keep telling myself that I'll believe it some day.

"That's what I'm going to find out." His phone went off, damned vain ass, his text tone is his ring theme.

Glen snorted and then started to out right laugh as he scrolled down through the message. He made the movement to text back but the ringer went off again and he opened what I assumed was a new message. His laughter doubled in volume and I glared as he sent two more messages out quickly. He set the phone down and stared at the window for moment, his smile still in place.

"Are you going to tell me what you find so damned funny?" I growled as I got out of bed.

"It's so simple."

"What is?"

"I can't believe you don't see it."

"Glen, I'm giving you to the count of three to give me the information before I lay yer ass out."

"Ooohhh, I'm so scared Mark." He mocked as he did the annoying waving thing with his fingers that Mike Mizanin does.

Damn him, I've let him get to used to his place. I may have to knock him down a notch. He may be the Beta of the relationship but I'm the Alpha. I stalked over and placed my hand around the back of his neck, digging my fingers into the soft flesh and muscles. Glen shifted and I smiled as he tried to wriggle out of my grasp. Silly boy he should know better than that by now.

"Mark, getting me all hot and bothered isn't going to get you your information any faster."

Using my power of his neck and head I tilted his head back and looked down. His eyes were dark and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips as his breathing became ragged. Bah! I released his neck, forcing his head back down to it's original position with a shove. I should've known better than to try and use brute strength on him. He's not my rookie after all.

"Glen, please tell me what you know." I said through gritted teeth.

"Mark, what is today?" He asked as he too started to play with his ring.

"St. Pat's Day."

"And what does Justin like to do more than anything on holidays, no matter how insignificant and commercialized some people think they are?"

"He likes to celebrate, go the whole nine yards."

"Bang on the head big boy." Glen quipped with a smile.

"Explain please Glen. You lost me." I said when he didn't say anything more. "Is he pulling something together for us for later?"

"Nope."

"Then what?" I was growing tired of this game of his. "What's the matter with my rookie?"

"Mark...." Glen sighed and shook his head before continuing. "What was the last holiday we all celebrated?"

"Valentines Day, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Mark what did you give us?" Glen held his hand up, the platinum band glinting in the light.

"Y'all's rings. Again what does that have to do with anything?"

"Mark, Justin feels like he has to tone down his behaviour now that he's basically married to us. He's struggling with his inner desire to go out and do what he does best and the need to be the adult that he thinks we deserve." Glen finally spit out.

"But that's bull shit. I love my rookie just the way he is. He doesn't have to change." I growled as I pushed myself to a standing base and stared Glen down. "Where in the hell did he get that damned idea that we wanted him to change."

"From what Oleg said....."

"Oleg? You talk to Oleg?" I sputtered, amazed that anyone would go out of their way to talk to the Ukrainian superstar. Not that the kid isn't nice but he's just to damned hard to understand at times.

"Sure, why wouldn't I? He's extremely knowledgeable. Besides he hangs out with Justin the most, well him and Afa. Now are you going to let me finish?" He asked as he looked at me. I'm positive that if he had eyebrows they'd be quirked. I nodded my head and he continued. "Oleg over heard him yesterday talking to Afa about what he had planned. Afa was all for it, he loves a good party just as much as the rest of us after all. But Runnels and DiBiase laughed at him and said that if he kept acting like a two year old that we wouldn't want anything to do with him. He took it to heart."

"You wait til I git my hands on their worthless hides." I growled as I moved towards the door.

"Mark take a seat, you can kill them later. Right now we have to show Justin that we can party like youngsters too."

"What do you have in mind?"

Just as I got the words out there was a knock on the door. Glen got up without saying anything and opened the door.

"No!" I said forcibly when I seen Jeff standing in the door way with his bag slung over his arm and a smile on his face.

"Come on Deadman. It'll be......fun."

The look in Jeff's eyes scared me more than I ever thought possible.

* * *

I can't believe that I let Glen and Hardy talk me into doing this. I stared at myself in the mirror with a look of horror on my face. My hair, my luxorious mane of raven hair was green. Green! How did he managed to get that bright a color to show up on my hair. The shade was one deeper than my eyes and I frowned when I realized that my eyes weren't as noticeable as normal. Now I'm not a vain man, but my eyes are what give me my power to seduce and bend people to my will.

"Come on Mark. We have to get going." Glen called through the door.

"Nope. I'm not coming out looking like this."

"Do not make us come in and drag you out kicking and screaming."

"Us? Like you and Hardy could move me." I scoffed.

"We can call back up."

Glen had me cornered and he knew it. Damned bastard. I will get him back for this, only this time I don't think he'll be enjoying it. With a sigh I straighten my clothes and open the door. I then stop dead in my tracks. Glen is standing near the door looking every inch like Hornswoggle. Where in the hell did Jeff find an outfit that big? He even has the sparkly green hat sitting atop his head and the dirt smudges on his cheeks. At least now I don't feel so bad.

"Well, let's git going boys."

Justin was still in the gym with Afa and he was staring at the floor as Afa talked. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Both boys looked up and Justin's eyebrows pulled together as he looked us both up and down. Afa was gawking at us, his mouth open and his eyes flicking back and forth between Glen and I. I heard Jeff snicker and I turned to get a good look at him, he was wearing green face paint and what looked like a green body stocking. What in the hell is wrong with that boy? He's just asking for trouble.

"What are you two doing?" Justin asked.

"Celebrating. What does it look it boy?"

"But....."

I couldn't take it, the confusion in the kids' eyes drove me to go over and pull him close. I tilted his head up and brushed my lips against his, ignoring the fact that Afa was pretending to gag and that Jeff was wolf whistling. How in the hell do we get the term wolf whistle anyways. Wolves don't have lips, therefore they can't whistle. Bah now I've sidetracked myself. I pulled away and watched as Justin slowly opened his eyes.

"Come on, lets go get something to drink."

"Nah guys, lets just go and relax in the room." Justin said, still looking a little put out.

"Kid, listen to me. Glen and I love yer over the top party schemes. And since we're all dressed up and really have nothing to do, let's go and celebrate with some green beer."

"But.....but...."

"No buts about it unless you want yers in a sling."

Justin tried to put up a fight but Glen just took the glittery green hat off his head and put on the rookies head. A grin spread across his face and his face lit up as he pulled me in for another kiss. Afa cleared his throat and I looked over to see that Jeff had painted some four leaf clovers on his face. Glen was standing next to the door when Dave Finlay and Dylan Postl entered. Both men looked at us and with a head shake turned and left. I think Dave was mumbling something about us being 'bloody loons' or something along that line.

"Come on guys. Let's go have some fun." Glen called as he walked out.

Jeff laughed and pulled Afa along with him and the rookie and I pulled up the rear. His fingers were intertwined with mine and I smiled as he squeezed them at regular intervals.

"Thank you." He said softly as he raised my hand to his lips and kissed the palm before running to catch up with Glen and the others.

"No problem kid. No problem." I whispered. "Anything to see you smile."


End file.
